Shadow's choices
by SilverPyramidHead199
Summary: Shadow goes to tell Rouge he survived the ark incident and when he goes to tell her she admits she loves him! Will Shadow feel the same way?  if you wanna email the shadouge pictures, then send me a message on here and ill tell you the email address.
1. Prologue: Shadows back?

I do not own any characters…except Lucy. She comes in later. The rest belong to SEGA. Enjoy!

Prologue: Realization.

_Shadows POV…_

I couldn't get the thoughts out of my head. Every one of them was of Rouge. Her perfect eyes, her wonderful voice, and even her amazing figure. _Damn! Why cant I stop thinking of her?_ I looked up at the night sky. I was in an arch of a tree… in the park. I could barely see the signs of Club Rouge a few blocks away. _Maybe I should go see her… No! She still thinks your dead! _What would I say? 'Hey Rouge so funny thing…I'm alive! Yeah I survived!' Like that would work. It had been 3 years since the ark incident. Rouge was now 19. I wondered why I couldn't get her out of my head…

"Aw… I love you more!" My thoughts were interrupted by two love-struck teens strolling by my tree. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at them, forgetting I was in a tree. I fell and landed -quite loudly- onto the ground. The teens looked startled, and then ran away screaming.

"Hmph." I mumbled a profanity, then looked up to see the lights at Club Rouge dim down. _Has it closed? I… guess I can go see if she's alright…Dammit. This would be easier if people knew I was alive. Maybe its time to tell them all…starting with Rouge._ I stood up slowly, and started towards Club Rouge. I stuck to the shadows…(inside joke) and in 2 minutes I stood in front of Club Rouge.

In the front window, I saw the "closed" sign. I took a deep breath and then I thought, '_What the hell am I doing? Its 3:25 in the morning! But why am I here? Its not like I care for her…_Yet now that I was here, near Rouge I felt…warm inside. What was this feeling? I reached my hand up to the door knob and then hesitated. What do I do? Do I knock? I decided it was worth a try. I knocked the door, harder than I meant to.

"Club Rouge is closed! " A familiar voice said from near the door. My heart pounded when I heard it. Why? It didn't pound like this 3 years ago…or did it? I knocked again, a little softer. The door swung open and I faced the owner. Rouge the bat. It had been 3 years since I saw her. She was in a fuchsia strapless dress, which had a slit up to her mid-thigh. Her hair was now to her shoulders and she had bangs. She was wearing purple eye shadow. She was gorgeous.

"Listen up this club is-" She stopped in her tracks when she noticed it was me. Her eyes opened wide, and her mouth gaped. Her hand flew to her mouth. I realized I was staring at her breast…because they had grown too. I quickly looked her in her eyes. The silence made me a little uncomfortable.

"Hello Rouge." I said. I realized there were tears in her eyes. Before I knew what was happening, she had grabbed me in a tight hug. The warm feeling in my chest turned to fire. Wait, was I blushing? Then Rouge spoke to me. Words that changed my life. And at the same time I realized she was wearing my bracelet on her wrist.

"Shadow? Oh Shadow! I-I Thought you were dead! *sniff* I thought I had lost you and I hated it Shadow cause I love you! I'm in love with you Shadow and I always have been!" Rouge told me. Its weird how 3 words can change lives.

Well chapter 1 coming up... CLIFF HANGER! lol sorry its short buts its only the beginning! stay tuned for more!


	2. Chapter 1:  First kiss

**Chapter 1: …love..?**

_**Shadow's POV**_

**I couldn't believe what Rouge had said. She loved me? To top it off, she was still hugging me. I didn't know how to react, so my instinct told me to push her away. I lifted my hands to push her off me, but then I realized that she was sobbing, and tears ran freely down her face. I hated to see any one cry, especially Rouge. So, I just stood there. After about 2 minutes, her ears perked, realizing I hadn't moved… and that I was tense. She pulled away and looked in my eyes.**

"**S-Shadow? Would y-you like t-to come in? And s-sit down?" She asked. I looked in her eyes and nodded. She motioned me in. I walked in and followed her up the stairs. We ended up on a pink couch, in her upstairs living room.**

"**Rouge… Is it true? If so, how can you love me?" I asked, looking at her. She looked back, blushing.**

"**Shadow… How can I not love you? I saw through your outside, your coldness and anger, and I met the most unloved, scared little hedgehog. I wanted to protect him, but that turned into love. So I fell in love with you." Rouge looked away, at a desk near the T.V. I followed her gaze. On it was a picture of us, a team. Omega was in the background, waving, Rouge was to his left, lifted off the ground, winking and smiling. And beside her stood me, my arms crossed, my eyes narrowed, and staring off-screen. But I had the tiniest bit of a smile.**

"**I…I really don't…" I attempted to tell her I didn't love her, but the warm feeling in my chest returned. I turned away from the photo and looked at Rouge. At that very moment, the moment I looked her in the eye fully, I realized that this warm feeling in my chest **_**was**_** love. I realized that I **_**did **_**love Rouge. At the moment I realized this, I vowed to protect her from anything and everything. If anyone ever even laid a finger on her, I'd kick their ass. I wouldn't allow anything to harm her. I stood up.**

"**S-Shadow? What are you…" Rouge trailed off when I looked at her. I went and sat right next to her, and grabbed her hand to put it in my own hands. I looked her directly in the eyes. She was blushing, and so was I. I took a deep breath.**

"**Rouge, I'm no good with words and…Well, Rouge the bat, I love you too." The embarrassment was well worth it. When I said this, her beautiful face glowed, and her amazing eyes sparkled. She smiled, showing her white teeth and fangs. I was drawn nearer to her by her beauty…and before I realized what I had been doing, our lips were interlocked. Her eyes were shut, and mine were wide open. I quickly shut them. I felt her tongue in my mouth and allowed mine to creep into her mouth. I put my arms around her waist and squeezed her closer to me. She put her hands around my neck and did the same. After about 4 minutes we broke off, because we needed air.**

"**Shadow, I love you so much!" And then she hugged me, and I hugged back. **

"**I love you to." I answered her. Just then, there was a knock at the door.**

**CLIFFHANGER! I mean,, its like 4 in the morning there so… WHO COULD IT BE? U will see… ****J**


	3. Chapter 2: Rival

Chapter 2: Rival

_Rouge's POV_

I stood up, and Shadow stood up next to me. We held hands and headed downstairs.

"Who could that be? Its like, four in the morning." I said, looking at Shadow and heading for the door.

"Four-thirty, actually." Shadow looked down at me, a hint of a smile on his lips. We were at the door now.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Rouge? I know its early but, I-I…" I recognized the voice of the annoying echidna, Knuckles. I sighed, rolled my eyes and grabbed the door handle. I looked at Shadow, but he was gone.

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes." I heard him say.

"Nice. Alright, what do you want?" I opened the door. Knuckles eyes popped open wide at the sight of me. I remembered I was still in my dress. I narrowed my eyes. "Well?" He blushed.

"I-I just wanted to apologize for being so mean in the past and…" He handed me some pink flowers. My eyes popped open wide and I took them uncertainly. "Well, I was wondering…if you…wanted to hang out sometime? Like dinner, or a walk in the park." He looked me in the eyes, and I couldn't help but to look away and think of Shadow.

"Knuckles, I… I'm sorry but I just don't… feel that way about you…" I lowered my eyes to the floor. "I still think of you as my friend though." I looked pitifully at him, and smiled at him.

"You…Why? Is there someone else? Who?" His eyes narrowed and he grabbed my hand, hard. His claws dug into my skin.

"Ow! Knuckles stop it! That hurts!" I tried to pull away, but his grip tighten. I gasped in pain, and blood started to leak from where Knuckles held me. His other arm grabbed my other arm, also hard.

"If I cant have you emotionally, I'll _take you physically." He smiled evily, and started to come inside._

"_Shadow! Shadow help me! Where did you go?" I yelped. Knuckles shut the door with his feet. He smiled and threw me on the couch._

"_Shadow? He's dead, if you can remember." He paused. "He's the other man, isn't he? You loved him. Well, he's not coming back, sweets." Knuckles jumped on top of me, and grabbed at my dress. I was sobbing hard, and tears ran freely down my face. I couldn't do anything. He was going to rape me! Knuckles finally pulled my dress off, and threw it on the ground, he grabbed at my bra, and broke it off. My breast were revealed now._

"_Wow, Rouge this is quite a sight. Biggest breast ever." Knuckles admired them for a moment, then grabbed them, hard, and scratching them. He covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream., and licked all over me. His tongue moved from my breast down to my panties. He started to pull at my panties. I bit him. "Ouch! Dammit!" He grabbed his hand, and I tried to run, but he slapped me, in my face, hard._

"_Ouch! W-why are y-you d-doing t-this Knuckles?" I asked, sobs cracking my voice. He smiled and kissed my lips. I tried to resist, tried hard to resist, but he held my arms at my sides. His tongue opened my mouth forcefully and licked at my mouth. At that moment, I heard the knock at the door. Shadow was back._

"_Rouge? I'm back…I'm coming in." Shadow said._

"_Damn!" Knuckles jumped off me and ran through the back door. The front door opened, and Shadow walked in. He gasped, and blushed. I knew what he saw; Me, with nothing on but panties, my breast scratched and bleeding, my face bruised, my arms bleeding. He rushed to my side, and it looked like he was trying to avoid my nudity. I was to weak to move. He grabbed my head and sat down on the floor next to me, staring in my eyes._

"_Rouge…Oh Rouge…What in the hell happened to you? Are you alright? Who did this to you?" I could see the worry in his eyes, the love and the care._

_I murmured one word: "Knuckles"_

_END OF CHAPTER 2! Uh-Oh…What's next? You'll see. Stay tuned for more!_


	4. Chapter 3: Revenge

Chapter 3: Revenge.

_Shadow's POV_

_I opened the door, and saw Rouge. My heart immediately stopped. She was bleeding and was wearing only panties. I gasped. I shut the door and ran to her side, trying my best to avoid staring at her breast. She was so broken…and bleeding…I had vowed to protect her and kick the ass of people who harmed her. I had failed to protect her, but I would get revenge. I put my her head in my hands and lowered myself next to her._

"_Rouge…Oh Rouge…What in the hell happened to you? Are you all right? Who did this to you?" I asked her. Tears threatened my eyes. I heard her mumble one word. One word that pissed me off. A name that I swore I would kill. _

"_Knuckles." She mumbled, and blacked out. My eyes narrowed. I picked her up, and carried her up to her room. I blushed the whole way there, mainly because her breast were leaning on me and I couldn't help but stare. I found her room. It had a pink bed, and a purple dresser with a see-through nightgown on top. It would do. I slipped it on her, and laid her under the covers. I kissed her forehead and went to her restroom. I found some bandages, and went back to her room. I wrapped up her wounds and covered her back up. _

"_Rouge…Should I wait for her to wake up? Or go kick Knuckles ass right now? Hmmm…" I decided to stay with Rouge. Knuckles had tried to rape her. This would put her through hell. I laid down next to her and put my arm around her. I stayed next to her for four hours. It was nine o' clock when she started to stir. She rolled over to look at me, and snuggled closer to me. Her ears were out down and she looked up at me with sad scared eyes._

"_S-shadow? Did …Did Knuckles really…" She couldn't finish. I nodded. Tears came to her eyes. Yup. This was going to seriously mess her up. I couldn't wait to mess Knuckles up. I would kick his ass over and over, until he was messed up ten times worse._

"_I have to go Rouge. I'm going to kick Knuckles ass. Revenge. I'll be back." I stood up, kissed her gently on the lips, and turned to leave._

"_Be careful, Shadow." I heard her say. I nodded and left._

…_..._

_I got to the floating island within minutes, and used chaos control to get on it. As soon as I was on it, I raced to the middle. I stopped on the edge of the forest, the clearing with the tower and Master emerald on top. Just my luck, Knuckles had friends over. Tails and Sonic were at the base of the tower, talking to Knuckles, whom sat on the first stair. I didn't have a problem with Sonic, since we had saved the world. I listened in on their conversation._

"_I cant believe I did that, Sonic. I don't know what came over me." Knuckles said. Tails put his hand on his shoulder._

"_We all make mistakes." Sonic said. It began to sprinkle rain. I grinded my teeth. It was ok? To rape someone? I stepped out of the shadows and lightning struck behind me, making my arrival ominous. I had my head lowered, and my red eyes glowed in the dark. I seemed evil, I knew. Their mouths were all hanging open._

"_You think its ok to RAPE someone, Sonic? Or did he lie to you? He tried to rape Rouge! That's not something to forgive. I'm here to kick your ass, Echidna. Revenge for Rouge." I tilted my head, and smiled an evil smile. "Rouge is the one person I love. The one person I swore to protect, and that means to kill whoever harms her. You harmed her, so I'm going to mess you up." I took a step forward. Sonic raised his hands in a peaceful gesture._

"_Wait wait wait…Your alive? First, your alive, that's great Shad! Second, yeah, Knux told us what he almost did to Rouge, and I know its pretty bad. Thirdly, you love Rouge? Fourthly, I cant let you fight Knux." Sonic told me, surprise clearly on his face. _

"_And why not, Sonic?" I asked. _

"_Well, he was possessed by something but he doesn't…" Tails began, but he stopped._

"_Well? He was possessed by what? A need? To rape an innocent girl?" I was getting madder. I walked forward. Sonic and Tails got in my way. I stopped. "Move. Now." They didn't. "CHAOS BLAST!" That moved them. I ran at Knuckles, and punched him in the face, hard. He was knocked backwards by my speed. I kept hitting him, punching him, until we were at the tower's top. I stopped. The rain was pouring harder. Sonic and Tails watched, helpless, at the bottom. Knuckles had multiple cuts._

"_I-I get it Shadow!" he raised his hands up in a forgiving manor. "I-I'm sorry! I really don't know what came over me! I'm honestly sorry! Please leave me alone!" He was begging me. I hesitated. Suddenly, Rouge's innocent face popped into my head. What had she done to deserve this? Nothing! But… Rouge would want me to stop. I had kicked his ass enough. I glared at the Echidna._

"_If you ever…EVER…come near Rouge again…" I stopped. He got the point. He nodded, meaning he wouldn't. I turned and walked down the stairs. I stopped next to Sonic, and looked at him. He nodded. He knew that I meant we were cool now. I lifted my hand in the air. "Chaos control!" In an instant I was in Rouge's living room. I went straight to her room. I knocked._

"_Rouge? I'm back. Can I come in?" I asked her._

"_Of course." She answered. I walked in, shutting the door behind me. It was four in the afternoon. I looked at Rouge. She was sitting on her bed, wearing a purple strapless shirt that showed her bandage fully, and a black skirt that went too her mid-thigh. She wore ankle black boots. I could tell she had been crying. She was wearing no make-up. I walked over to her, and sat down next to her, putting my arms around her. She cuddled next to me, and began to cry._

"_Rouge, don't worry, Knuckles wont come back and I didn't kill him. Sonic is with him right now. Don't worry. I'm here and as long as I'm alive no one will harm you. I wont let them." I reassured her. She leaned forward and kissed me. _

"_I trust you." She told me when we broke off. She smiled. The smile of an angel._

_TO BE CONTINUED! Uh-oh…imma hint that something bads about to happen…. And it has to do with the title.. SHADOWS CHOICES!_


	5. Chapter 4: Decision

Just so ya'll know my computer is messed up and that's why its all in italics. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Decision.

_Shadow's POV_

_I stood up. Rouge looked up at me, confusion in her eyes. She stood up next to me and took my hands._

"_What's wrong?" She asked me. I smiled a tiny smile._

"_I'm taking you out for dinner. At Rashoons. Lets go." I told her. Her hand flew to her mouth! Rashoons was really expensive, she knew. But I had been "dead" for years and I had saved up a lot of money._

"_Let me do my make-up!" She rushed to her vanity, and put on violet eye shadow and purple lip-gloss. I stood there, watching her. After a few minutes, she turned to me. She was beautiful in so many ways. She was Rouge the angel, to me. "Lets go!" She said. I took her hand and we walked downstairs and outside. We began to walk the one mile walk there._

"_Shadow, so why do you love me?" Rouge asked. I looked at her, and smiled._

"_Its impossible not to love you." I said. We got to the restaurant in about ten minutes. I opened the door for her then we walked to the waiter. It was a green hedgehog._

"_Two? Right this way please." He led us to a booth. We sat down across from each other. "Your waiter will be with you soon." The green hedgehog walked away._

"_Well he seemed nice." Rouge told me. We laughed. I put my hand on the table. She took it. I squeezed her hand. _

"_I love you." I told her. BOOOOOOOMM! Suddenly a HUGE explosion burst threw the front of the restaurant._

"_Aaauugh!" I heard Rouge scream from near me. As soon as the smoke cleared I crawled to Rouge, helping her stand up._

"_Are you alright?" I asked her. She nodded, pure fear on her face. We looked at the entrance. My eyes almost popped out of their sockets when I saw who the cause of the explosion was. Now I, the ultimate life form himself, even felt fear._

"_Shadow the hedgehog. I have come to kill you." Dark said. His head turned until he found me. An evil smile spread across his face. I stepped in front of Rouge protectively. Her hand remained on my shoulder._

"_Why Dark? Why kill me?" I asked. No fear was in my voice. It was in my heart. His hand raised. And suddenly I was blown backwards, Rouge behind me. SLAM! I slammed into the wall._

"_Ouch!" I heard Rouge say. She had landed next to me, thank heavens. I stood slowly up. Dark was in front of me in a flash. I thought he was going to attack me, but then he did something that weakened me immediately. He grabbed Rouge's throat, and I fell to my knees._

"_One wrong move and she dies. Shadow, I don't have to kill her. I can tell that she is your reason for life by the way you simply look at her. Shadow, if you do what I tell you, she will live. I can snap her neck at any moment." Dark said cruelly._

"_No! Don't hurt her! Please! I'll…..do whatever you ask. Just let Rouge go." I bowed my head in defeat. He had found my one weakness. He pressed Rouge's pressure point, causing her to pass-out. He dropped her. I stood up, staring at my angel, Rouge the angel. I loved her so much… I turned to Dark. "Well?" I asked him. He snickered._

"_Shadow the hedgehog, the ultimate life form. I will give you two choices. One: Join me and become a demon to stand as my servant for eternity. Two: Stay here, and be in constant danger, for I will stop at nothing to kill your precious bat and you. These are your choices Shadow. Choose your choice, Shadow." Dark looked down on me. I looked at Rouge. The one I vowed to protect. The one I loved, and I knew what my choice was. I looked at Dark. I couldn't leave Rouge, and I couldn't keep her in danger 24/7. _

"_No." I told him, looking down._

"_Excuse me? What did you say?" He asked me. I growled, and looked up, anger flaring in my eyes._

"_I said, NO!" I jumped at Dark, attacking him. He was surprised, to put it small. He was completely unexpecting my attack. I attacked over and over, punching and kicking. I stopped after a few minutes. He looked up at me, growling._

"_My turn." He lashed out at me. I dodged, but he still managed to scratch my side._

"_Ouch!" I said. We fought and fought. Bystanders watched, afraid to join. They were smart. They knew they were no match for Dark, a demon KING. I was barely a match for him myself. Soon I realized Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy had found their way here._

"_Shadow! If you need to go gold, screw that, GO GOLD! Here are the rest of the emeralds!" Sonic tossed me the emeralds. I caught them, and concentrated hard._

"_Get Rouge out of here!" I told Sonic. I saw him nod, and he ran to get Rouge. I collected all the chaos emeralds power, and turned gold. I smiled at the expression on Dark's face. He was afraid. I attacked him, thinking of how he had threatened Rouge, which pissed me off, which made me stronger. After well over two-hundred hits, I realized he wasn't fighting back. I stopped and looked at him, puzzled._

"_Shadow, Shadow, please stop! I wont threaten you or the bat! I'll leave!" He was BEGGING me. I laughed. He dissolved into the dark, and I allowed the chaos energy to leave my body. The emeralds landed around me. I was black and red again. I collected the emeralds and walked towards the alley where Sonic had dragged Rouge. He sat next to the entrance. I dropped the emeralds in his lap. He smiled._

"_Man, Shad! That was a hell of a fight! Nice going!" He offered me his hand, and I high-fived it. _

"_Where's Rouge?" I asked him._

"_She's back there"-he pointed down the alley- "and Tails is treating her scratches. Knuckles knew you didn't want him near her, so he went home." Sonic told me. I nodded. I walked back in the alley. I sat next to Rouge's unconscious body. Tails nodded at me, smiling._

"_She'll be just fine Shadow. You can take her, er, um to…her house now." He told me, blushing. I nodded._

"_Thank you, Tails. This means a lot to me." I told him. I picked up Rouge, and began the mile walk to carrying her to OUR house. We got there in about fifteen minutes, because I was carrying Rouge. When we go there, I took her to her room and lied her down on her bed, smiling at her. I sat next to her, and looked at the time. Wow, It was already nine? Damn. Then, I saw something on her vanity, that made me gasp._

_WOW! What is it that's making him gasp? You shall see! IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! PS Can anyone give me ideas for a next story? Not that this one is done but,… Oh well, never mind. This story isn't even half way done!_


	6. Chapter 5: Promise

I just wanted to thank everyone. YOU ALL ROCK! YOU ALL ENCOURAGE ME SO MUCH!

Chapter 5: Promise.

Rouge's POV

I woke up, my neck killing me. I sat up, and stretched my wings. I noticed Shadow sitting at my vanity, examining something.

"Shadow? Honey, What are you looking at?' I asked He turned, surprised that I was awake. He walked over and sat next to me. He took my hand, and smiled.

"I've been looking for this." He held up his gold bracelet. "It surprised me when I saw it on your vanity. I saw it when I told you I was alive, to, but you surprised me with the 'I love you' so I forgot." He told me. I blushed. "How did you get this?" He asked.

"Well, after the ARK incident Sonic gave me it, because I was the closest to you. But that's beside the point! Where's Dark? What happened?" I began to panic. "Are you hurt any? Do you need medical-"

"Rouge, I'm fine." he interrupted me, squeezing my hand. "I defeated Dark- I went gold when Sonic showed up and gave me the emeralds." He smiled at me. I blushed. I looked over at my clock. It was almost midnight. I blushed a bright red, realizing what people would think if they could see us. A girl, a boy, sitting on a bed, in love… I looked at Shadow.

"I love you so much Shadow." I told him. I hugged him close.

"I love you too, Rouge, and I want to promise you something." He glanced down at me. I motioned for him to continue. "Rouge the bat, I promise to love you forever and never allow anyone to harm you, and forever only starts now. We have our whole life together. And I want to remain by your side always." He stood up, and I stood up to.

"Shadow, you don't mean…" I gasped, and my hand flew to my mouth as he sank down on one knee. He pulled out a black box, and opened it. Inside, there was a beautiful crystal white gem on a ring. He smiled.

"Rouge, I promise to remain by your side always, as you promised me. Will you…marry me?" He asked. I could tell he was nervous. My heart was pounding in my chest. I opened my mouth, but the words wouldn't come out. He was starting to look unsure. He thinks I'm going to say no! I started to panic. I got dizzy. I grabbed onto the bed for support. "Rouge?"

"Shadow…Oh, yes! Yes I WILL marry you!" I threw my arms around him, dizziness gone. I heard him breathe a sigh of relief. He hugged me back. Then we kissed. Before I knew it, he had picked me up and lied me in bed. That night, we made our engagement clear.

(Yes they did IT…) :)

….

I woke up the next morning, in Shadow's arms. I realized I was still naked. I slipped his arm off of me and slipped on a night dress. I looked at Shadow's sleeping face. He looked so cute, and peaceful. I giggled. I walked downstairs and went to the kitchen. I made some toast and eggs. I wasn't the best cook, but for some reason, this meal came out REALLY good. I ate my plate and left Shadow's plate on the table. RIIIINNNGG! My phone began to ring. I walked to the living room and picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered. I looked up to see Shadow coming down the stairs. I waved. He waved back.

"Rouge? Oh, hey its um…Knuckles. Hey before you hang up, I'm honestly sorry! I really don't know what came over me!" Knuckles said from the other end of the line. I narrowed my eyes.

"I'll tell you what came over you-LUST!" I yelled angrily. Shadow looked at me, his eyes narrowed. He knew it was Knuckles.

"No! Rouge, please, forgive me….Listen, I love you Rouge! I know I messed up, but please! Choose me…" Knuckles begged.

"What? You think I would leave my one true love for a… Jerk like you! No! I don't love you, Knuckle! And me and Shadow are engaged now. He proposed last night." I told him, a little smug. Shadow chuckled. He knew I had this handled. He went in the kitchen.

"You…Your…going to marry him?" Knuckles asked, shocked. I told him I was. "But.. I…"

"Well, I got to go Knuckles. Shadows motioning for me to hang up." I told him. Shadow laughed from in the kitchen.

"What, does he rule you know?" Knuckles yelled. I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Bye, Knuckles." I hung up, and walked to the kitchen. Shadow had already finished his breakfast. He pulled me in a tight hug.

"I love you, my fiancé." He whispered in my ear. I kissed his neck.

"Well, we connected in more ways than one now havent we? When should we have the wedding?" I asked him.

"Hmm… Three weeks?" He asked I nodded, and pulled away from him.

"Alright, I'm going over to Amy's to start planning!" I ran out the door, and headed to Amy's house. I got there in about six minutes. I knocked. Amy opened the door. She was clearly surprised.

"Rouge! Me, Vanilla, and Cream were just thinking about you!" I looked past her, and saw Cream and Vanilla. I looked back at Amy. I raised my hand that had my ring on it.

"Me and Shadow are getting married!" I told her, very excited. Her mouth popped open.

"WHAT!" A voice from behind me screamed. I twirled around, to see Tails and Sonic. Sonic had screamed it.

"Yup!" I said.

"Dude, we got to make a bachelor party for him! Is he at your house?" Sonic asked. I nodded,. The two boys took off towards my house. I turned back towards Amy and she motioned for me to come in.

And we planned the best wedding ever. My dream wedding.

…...

Well, what do ya think? Their engaged! But they had… well they slept together. Will that effect the wedding any? Things get worse before they get better… Stay tuned for chapter 6! But school starts tomorrow so I might take a few days.


	7. Chapter 6: News?

SUSPENSE! This is really big, so don't skip this chapter.

Chapter 6: News?

Rouge's POV

2 weeks after the proposal…

"Shadow, I feel really sick…" I woke Shadow up. It was four in the morning. My stomach hurt and I was burning up.

"What? Do you need a doctor?" He asked me. He jumped out of the bed. I stood up, grabbing at my abdomen.

"OUCH!" I collapsed to the floor. I couldn't handle this, there was so much pain…

"Rouge! Don't worry, I'm taking you to the hospital!" I couldn't move, or see. I could only hear. I blacked out and the next thing I knew Shadow was talking to a brown squirrel with red hair(Sally?).

"My fiancé, she passed out complaining about her abdomen. Please, help her." Shadow said. I could tell he was crying and he was seriously worried about me.

"Right this way, sir." She said. Then, it all blacked out again. I came back and realized I was on a hospital bed, moving. Shadow was at my left side, holding my hand.

"There going to figure out what's wrong with you Rouge." I blacked out.

"Shadow…" I murmured.

…...

I awoke to a bright white light. I knew I was in a hospital room. A purple walrus stood at the side of my bed.

"Aw, Miss. Rouge. Nice that you've finally awakened. I have my suspicions of what's wrong here, but I didn't want to do the ultra sound until you awoke." The doctor told me. "Nurse Sally, please go get the hedgehog from the waiting room. We will be in the ultra sound room. The Nurse across the room, the brown squirrel from earlier, nodded, and left. The Walrus took me to a strange room with a widescreen TV in the side.

"Why is there a T.V" I asked. The walrus laughed.

"That's where we will see the ultra sound. At that moment, the nurse and Shadow walked in. Shadow ran immediately to my side. He grasped my hand.

"Are you alright, Rouge?" He asked. I nodded. The Doctor started to put warm jelly-like stuff on my belly.

"What's this stuff?" I asked. The Doctor told me it was needed for the ultra sound.

"Alright, lets check you abdomen. He took a mini-machine and rubbed across my abdomen. I giggled.

"It tickles!" I exclaimed. Shadow smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Ah, here we go. Look up at the screen, Rouge. You too Shadow." The Doctor told us. We looked up, and saw what was in my abdomen, what was causing my pain. It was… a blob?

"Um…What is it?" I asked Me and Shadow looked over at the Doctor. The Doctor smiled, like he was about to give us good news. And a doctor's good news usually ruins lives.

"Miss. Rouge, Mr. Shadow, Congratulations. Your going to be parents. Your pregnant Rouge." The Walrus Doctor smiled.

"W…What?" I couldn't believe my ears. I met Shadow's eyes. His eyes were terrified. He looked at me.

"Alright, well, if that's all Doctor will send you some pills for the pain. You are safe to leave now." The Nurse Sally told us. The Doctor wiped the stuff off my belly. I stood up numbly. Me and Shadow walked home silently. I know, we were supposed to be all like 'Oh my gosh! Sweetie, we are going to have a baby!' But we couldn't react like that. Because he was the ultimate life form. And I was a normal bat. When we got home, we sat on the couch. We looked into each others eyes for a little while.

"Rouge…I… I cant believe I did this to you…" Shadow looked like he wanted to slit his own throat.

"Why? Shadow, what's going to happen to me?" I asked. Was I going to explode? Or was I going to have a little mini ultimate life form running around?

"Rouge…My genes…Will cause the baby to grow huge. At six months, you'll be as big as nine months. And you'll be extra sick and all that. When its born, you'll loose so much blood, you might die…" Shadow looked away. "All because of me…"

"Shadow, so? We are going to be parents!" I was excited suddenly. My hand flew to my stomach. My baby, my baby, my baby… I smiled, and looked at Shadow. I already loved my baby. But Shadow looked scared.

"Rouge! Don't love it! We need you to get an abortion! I don't want you to die! Kill the baby, and save you! Come on!" He stood up. I stared at him, my mouth gaped open. I stood up, my eyes narrowed, tears flowing down my face.

"How dare you! This is MY BABY and YOUR BABY! If you wont love it, I will! I cant believe you would say something so bad about your own baby! I love my baby, and you should to!" I spread my wings and flew up to my room. I walked in, and quickly shut it and locked it. Shadow was at the door in a second.

"Rouge, I was thinking of my love for you! Your everything to me!" He pounded at my door. I went to my closet, and opened it, revealing my wedding dress. A pink dress with purple trimming, with yellow lacings. I sighed, and shut the door. I sat on my bed, and began to cry. I couldn't believe it. I was…. I was a mommy. And Shadow was a daddy. But he wasn't a very good one… I fell asleep on the bed, moments after I had stopped crying. What I didn't realize was that my window was open.

…...

Uh-oh. SHES PREGNANT! And I typed this and the last chapter in one day. Because school is starting tomorrow, so I wanted my fans to read as much as possible before HOMEWORK STARTS. I hate homework. Well, hope you enjoyed. Chapter 7 will be up as soon as possible. I need you all to tell me how I'm doing so far, alright?


	8. Chapter 7: Acceptance

I NEED REVEIWS PEEPS! Lol.. But seriously enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 7: Acceptance.

Shadows POV

I watched Rouge fly up the stairs, and chased after her. She slammed the door in my face. I pounded on the door.

"Rouge, I was thinking of my love for you! Your everything to me!' I pounded on the door a little longer, then I heard her soft snoring. I sighed, and went back downstairs, sat on the couch, and buried my face in my hands. I was mortified with myself. I hated myself. I had vowed to never allow anyone to hurt her, and then I end up threatening her LIFE. I stood up, and walked outside. I shut the door behind me. I looked up at Rouge's window, just in time to see a figure crawl inside. I gasped and ran back inside and just as I reached her door I heard her scream.

"Aaaaaaauughh! Shadow!" I ran at the door, going about seventy miles an hour. It broke immediately. I gasped. Rouge was as far away from the intruder she could get, looking scared. I ran at the attacker, which was wearing a cloak. The intruder raised his hands.

"Whoa! Wait! Its me Shad!" He removed his hood. It was, of course, Sonic. I sighed, and Rouge looked super angry. "I totally tricked you! I came over to say, Your bachelor party is going to be AWESOME, dude. Oh, and Rouge, Amy said your bachelerete party is going to rock to!" Sonic looked at Rouge. Suddenly, she gasped, and her hand flew to her stomach. She was clearly in pain. "Whoa, are you okay Rouge?" Sonic, like an idiot, asked.

"Rouge!" I ran to her side, grasping her hand. She grew paler than the moon, and held her breath.

"The baby is just… stretching, I-I think…" She nuzzled into my chest fur, seeking my comfort. I wrapped my arms around her, tears threatening my eyes. Once again, my heart throbbed. Her pain was MY fault.

"Um… baby? Did she just say…baby? Shadow…does this mean…she's pregnant?" Sonic stammered. I looked at him, my eyes giving away my pain. I sighed and nodded.

"Yes… I…got her pregnant. And because I'M the ultimate life form, she'll give birth at six months. And be twice as sick. And loose twice the blood…she might die…because of me." I looked down, realizing Rouge had fell asleep. I laid her down gently on the bed. I stood up and pointed to the window. "Every things still on. This doesn't change any thing." I told Sonic. He nodded.

"Should I tell…?" He asked. I shook my head. I was planning on telling them after the wedding. He nodded, and jumped out the window. I stared at Rouge's sleeping body. She was so peaceful. I realized that I could see her barely visible baby bump. I hoped she could fit her wedding dress. I looked up at the sky through the window. Me and Rouge had had a long day. It was nine-thirty. I went to take a shower. When I was finished, I dried my quills and went to lie next to my fiancé.

"Goodnight, Rouge my angel." I tucked us in and put my arm around her. At that moment, I realized I had yet another choice to make. I got Rouge pregnant, when she was only 19! And now I had to choose whether to accept this creation that I had made or to reject it and hate the thing that kept hurting Rouge. I moved my hand down to her abdomen. I almost jumped out of my fur when I felt a small kick. I couldn't help but manage a small smile. At this moment, I realized I loved this small child growing in Rouge, and decided that I would protect them both with my life. Then I fell asleep.

…...

"Shadow? Shadow, honey wake up. Tomorrows the wedding! We get to have our parties tonight sweetie!" I heard Rouge say. I sat up, half asleep. It had been six days since I decided to love the child. The wedding was tomorrow. I got up, and went downstairs to get breakfast. Afterwards, me and Rouge hung out, kissing, hugging, snuggling, and watching a few movies. It was seven at night already. We both stood up at the knock at the door we heard. We opened the door. There stood Amy, Tails, Sonic, Cream, Vanilla, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Blaze, Silver,(since their world was saved, they could visit now.) and Cosmo. (She had been regenerated from the seed Tails had kept.) I sighed and looked at Rouge. She was looking back at me.

"This is the last time we'll see each other, until we're at the altar." Rouge giggled. I blushed. I grabbed her in a tight hug, and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. Then we pulled away from each other and went with our friends.

"Yeah! We're going to PART-AY!" Sonic screamed. We headed to Maca Laka club.(randomly made that up) We got there in moments. We walked inside and immediately ordered beer, wine, and vodka. I partied with the guys, my…friends all night until midnight. When we got to my house, we were all drunk out of our minds. I went immediately upstairs and to bed. Rouge wasn't home. The wedding wasn't until four in the afternoon. That was plenty time to get over a hangover. Then a thought crossed my mind. Rouge was pregnant. And alcohol seriously messed up normal babies, so what would it do to ours? I used a new technique I had created.

"CHAOS HEAL!" I immediately felt better, and could see and walk better. I stood up, and raced to find Rouge, only being able to HOPE that she hadn't drank too much. I only knew that her, Amy, Cream, Vanilla, and Blaze were going to get their nails done. And then, they would drop off Cream and Vanilla at their house. Then Amy, Rouge, and Blaze where going to La Shook pampered GIRLS club. I raced to that place, going as fast as possible.

…

Sorry its so short, but I'm planning on making the wedding HUGE. Next chapter is Rouge's POV of her party and you will see if Shadow makes it in time to see if Rouge is alright. Please people gimme some REVEIWS! Lol well anyways I need three things from you fans (YOU ALL ROCK!)

1.) More reviews

2.) More IDEAS.

3.) Um… Well,.. Recommend me to your friends? Lol just kidding on that one. Ugh, I got homework to do, that's why this was short. So, until next chapter! And it will be up soon! AND SO WILL MY NEW STORY! It's a Harvest Moon one though. DennyxChelsea. Well, The next chapter of this story will be up really soon, I promise.


	9. Chapter 8: Problem?

Alright! The wedding is next chapter! But… with me typing it, theres no way to know what disaster will happen. LOL well heres the story.

Chapter 8: Problem?

Rouge's POV

As I walked away with my friends, I took one last glance at my to-be husband. He seemed sad to leave me. I giggled. We all headed towards the late-night manicure salon. We got there in minutes. We walked in. A pink hedgehog greeted us at the entrance. Amy waved.

"Hey! How's Manac? We are here for Rouge's party. Were getting manicures. Shes getting married tomorrow." the pink hedgehog smiled.

"Congrats! I'm guessing the colors Purple, pink, orange, cream, and...hmmm…blue." I nodded. We all sat down.

….

Our nails where done perfectly. I had pink nail polish, Amy had blue nail polish, Cream had cream nail polish (of course), Vanilla had yellow nail polish, Blaze had purple. We were all smiles and laughs as we walked out of the salon. We walked to Cream and Vanilla's. We where sad to drop them off, but Cream was to young to drink, and her mom had to stay with her. I was planning on one cup of vodka; that's all. I was pregnant. I'd have to make up an excuse to why I wouldn't get drunk.

"Bye Cream! Bye Vanilla!" I yelled as we walked away from their house. Amy looked at me. Blaze laughed.

"Rouge, Blaze recommended I tell you…Your gaining a few pounds!" Amy told me. While she and Blaze burst out laughing, I gasped, and looked at my stomach. Sure enough, there was a small, tiny baby bump. But they thought it was fat. I sighed. They could NOT think I was fat. I had to tell them…after the party. We walked towards a place called La Shook pampered GIRLS club. This was my second favorite club, after my own club. We walked right in. The moment we walked in, my favorite song started playing. I screamed out with joy and ran to dance.

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now_

_I laughed and danced. Amy and Blaze were next to me. They had a bottle of beer in their hands. Amy handed me a bottle. Hmm, a beer and a cup of vodka. That was all. I took a swig of it. I finished it in about ten minutes we were dancing and laughing… I went to get my vodka. After I drank it I turned around. I saw Knuckles. I jumped back. He raised his hands._

"_Whoa! Wait! I just wanted to… congratulate you and Shadow. I'm sorry about how rude I was on the phone. I… well, here's your marriage present from me." He held up a diamond necklace. I gasped. I immediately put it on. I smiled and hugged him._

"_Its ok Knuckles. I forgive you. I love my present." I told him. He smiled._

"_I gotta go. See ya' Rouge." He turned and ran away. I realized it was one in the morning. I made my way over to Amy and Blaze. They nodded. They knew it was time to leave. We walked outside. I looked to the right, and gasped. I saw Shadow racing towards me. Amy shoved me in an alley we were next to. I landed on my butt behind a trash can. I hid. He wasn't supposed to see me! Shadow stopped in front of Amy and Blaze._

"_What the hell are you doing here? Your not supposed to see Rouge!" Amy exclaimed. Blaze nodded._

"_Alright, fine I wont see her, But how much did she drink? This is LIFE or DEATH Amy." He shouted. Amy was taken aback. She narrowed her eyes._

"_She had one beer, and I believe a cup of vodka. That's all. I don't know why she didn't get drunk.: Amy told him, with a strong attitude. Shadow sighed in relief._

"_Good. She was being smart… Well, gotta go! See ya tomorrow." He chaos controlled away. I came out of the alley. Blaze and Amy turned to look at me._

"_What was THAT all about?" They asked at the same time. I took a deep breathe and looked down, blushing._

"_Um, well…I'm kind of…pregnant." I told them. Their jaws dropped. I laughed. "Lets go!" I grabbed their hands and ran towards Amy's, where I was staying._

…

_Um…yeah its short but hey the wedding is next chapter so it might take a while. But I have a three day weekend coming up this week so… YAY!_


	10. Chapter 9: Wedding

I typed this with a huge bandage on my middle left finger cause I burned it. So excuse any typos. This is dedicated to Purple Feline and JadetheFox, for their AWESOMENESS! And everyone else who left a comment.

Chapter 9: Wedding.

Shadow's POV.

I tightened my neck tie. I was staring at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a black tuxedo with a red necktie, black nice shoes, and I had my quills brushed back perfectly. I took a deep breath. This was the day. The day I married Rouge the bat. The day that would make our relationship last to the grave and beyond. I was more nervous than I had ever been in my life. I looked behind me, and Sonic, Tails, and Silver walked in. They were all smiles, except Silver. I tilted my head. He noticed.

"Hey, Shadow, I got some bad news…" Silver started. He took a sad, quivering breath. "After the wedding we wont be able to see each other. Or Blaze. Ya' see, I went and did some research and found out you're my…great great great great great great great great grandfather. And Rouge is my great great great great great great great great grandmother so… We'll have to stop visting. Because over 200 years, I'll be born." He said, looking sad and embarrassed. I frowned. What a way to start off my wedding day. Wait… I gasped.

"Silver, did it have the birth and death dates of us, and how we die?" I asked him, thinking of Rouge's pregnancy. He looked confused.

"Yeah…Why?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Tell me how…Rouge ends up…" I couldn't finish my sentence. I couldn't think of the rest of my sentence. Shock crossed his face.

"Um, well, she…er, *sigh* Okay, she had a miscarriage, three years from her wedding, which is today, and she committed suicide." He said. I stood up, about to go talk to her. The two hedgehogs and one fox stood in my way.

"You can talk to Rouge later dude. Right now, your gonna be late to your wedding!" Sonic said. Hell, he was right. Well, here I go. I walked towards the backyard. (that's were its being held at.)

…...

Rouge's POV (because you had to know what she did before the wedding too. : )

I stared at myself in the mirror. Ugh, what a sight. I had outgrown my DREAM dress and had to switch it out for a new one. But hell, this dress was pretty cute. And I was looking sexy. I had on purple glitter eye-shadow, pink lip-gloss, and my new purple glitter gown on. It was strapless. The front went down to my ankles and the back went on and on and on. It had a slit up to my mid-thigh on it. Talk about the baby bump, my breast were popping out! Oh well. My hair was done in a purple bow. My violet veil went down my face perfectly. I put it back. I heard the door open and I turned. My friends Amy, Cream, Vanilla, and Blaze walked in. She looked sad. But little Cream's face was lit up. She was my flower-girl.

"Rouge after the wedding me and Silver have to leave. He is your and Shadow's great times eight grandson. So we wont be able to come back." Blaze said sadly. I gasped. She could tell I was gonna cry. She raised her hands. "Don't cry! It'll ruin your make-up…" She said. I stopped myself. I sighed.

"Is it time?" I asked. They giggled.

"Yup! Lets go girl!" Amy said. We walked out of the my room. I put my veil back on. Amy walked down the stairs, and Cream went to start the flowers. I heard the music start playing. I took a deep breath, my heart pounding in my chest. Amy motioned for me to start walking. I left the house, and walked slowly into the sunny backyard. I took in the scene. On the right side, there was all of our friends and a few people I didn't know. On the left, My family was waving. My mother was crying, and my father nodded in approval. I looked forward. In front of me, Cream was dropping pretty flowers. Then, I saw Shadow. Waiting for me in a black tux at the altar. Vector was waiting. He would say our vows. I reached the Altar in moments. I stood and faced Shadow. He looked amazed by my beauty. He lifted my veil of my face. Then Vector began the vows. My heart pounded, and I felt weak. Then came the first question.

"Shadow, do you take Rouge the bat to be your wedded wife?" Vector asked, without a moments hesitation, Shadow said "I do." I blushed. My heart was pounding and pounding… Then it was my turn. "Rouge, do you take Shadow to be your wedded husband?" Vector asked. All eyes were on me. Tears flowed down my face, and I smiled hugely.

"I do!" I announced. My smile grew, and Shadow's did too. There were tears in his eyes to.

"Then, Shadow, you may kiss your bride. I now pronounce you husband and wife!" Vector said. I kissed Shadow. It was quick, but the best kiss of my life. Then we broke apart, and the crowd cheered. We held hands. I walked towards my door. Right before we walked in to the reception, I shut my eyes, and threw my bouquet of yellow daisies, purple lilies, and red roses behind me. I quickly turned to see who the lucky girl would be. The flowers soared…and landed in Amy's surprised hands. She blinked, then turned to Sonic, who was right beside her, smiling. Sonic shrugged and kissed Amy full on the lips. I smiled. This was the best day of my life!

…...

Shadow's POV (Cause you needed it) : )

I watched Rouge begin her way down the isle. Her beauty amazed me. Her beautiful dress, her hair… I stared until she reached me. She smiled, and blushed. I looked at Vector. He began the vows. I looked back at Rouge. She looked really nervous. I smiled reassuringly at her. My heart was pounding in my chest. Then Vector asked me a question.

"Do you Shadow, take Rouge the bat to be your wedded wife?" He asked. I didn't hesitate a moment. I knew what I wanted.

"I do." I answered. He turned to Rouge.

"Rouge, do you take Shadow to be your wedded husband?" I looked at Rouge, a smile on my face. Tears streamed down her face and she smiled widely. I smiled back.

"I do!" She exclaimed.

"Then, Shadow, you may kiss your bride. I now pronounce you husband and wife!" We kissed. And it was the best kiss of my life. We walked, hand in hand, towards the door. When we were almost inside, she threw her flowers behind her. We turned to see who would catch it. Amy caught it. I looked at Sonic, and he kissed Amy. Well, looks like I was going to be the best man at a wedding soon. I smiled at the thought. Faker marrying. WOW. We walked inside the kitchen. There was delicious looking food everywhere. When everyone had crowded in, Me and Rouge walked over to our cake. It was a devils chocolate cake, mine and Rouge's favorite. As tradition states she must do, Rouge cut the first slice and fed me a bite. Then we all feasted and it was all like a dream, ya' know? It seemed to good to be true. But when we stepped into a purple punch buggy, with a JUST MARRIED sign on the back, I kissed Rouge on the cheek and I knew it was real. And so, we began the four hour drive to the beach, where our one month honey moon was.

…...

Rouge's POV (because of the baby) UH-OH…

I smiled As we pulled away from our wedding, our friends and family waving. I took a last look at Silver and Blaze, and they held hands. About time. I cried. I would miss them. Suddenly, a sharp pain came from my belly. My hand flew to my stomach.

"Oh!" I gasped. Shadow turned to look at me, we were at a red light.

"Rouge what's wrong?" He asked. I looked at him smiling. Its nothing. I told him. Two hours passed. I couldn't believe we were only HALF way there. I looked out the window. I held Shadow's hand. I tried to do everything but nothing worked. So I fell asleep. Little did I know, I would have a rude awakening.

…...

OMG Whats gonna happen? You shall see. I want to take this time to thank Purple Feline and Jade the fox. You to, your words have inspired me beyond amazement. Thank you. Hey everyone, read my Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle story! Its called Raph's Future. Its cool, I think. Well review. Chapter 10 will be out soon.


	11. Chapter 10: Sickness

Here we go!

Chapter 10: Sickness

Shadow's POV

I pulled in the small parking space. Well, here we are. A five-star hotel with a great view of the ocean, because it was next to the beach. I turned the car off, and laid my hands in my lap. I turned to Rouge, she was sound asleep. I laid my hand on her cheek, caressing it. I sighed. We were married now. I loved her so much. I shook her shoulder gently.

"Rouge? Rouge we're here. At Lagoon Hotel." I said. Rouge's eyes fluttered open. She smiled, then, her eyes grew wide, and her hand flew to her stomach.

"AAAAAUUGGHH!" She screamed, and hunched over. My hands fluttered around, helpless.

"Rouge, what's wrong?" I asked her. She turned to look at me, pain in her eyes.

"I think… The baby is just…stretching…" She stuttered. I looked at her. Dammit! I was helpless…I couldn't stop Rouge from feeling pain. My hand came down hard on the steering wheel. I felt so useless. Then I felt her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her. She was forcing a smile. I could tell.

"I'm fine, The baby's done stretching now." She told me. I looked down. "Lets go in now." We got out of the car. I got the two bags out of the back. We walked in. I got our key, and we went to the elevator. We had floor 10, room 2345. We got in the elevator and waited. Ugh. Elevator music. I hated elevator music. I looked at Rouge. She looked calm and ready. Yet excited at the same time. The elevator doors opened. We walked out, and when we found the door, we walked in.

"Whoa." I said. There was one bed with blue and white sheets, and the walls were painted like the sea. The room had a widescreen TV across from the bed, a mini refrigerator, a sea-foam green bathroom, and a small safe with a letter saying the combination. We shut the door and Rouge ran and dropped on the bed, laughing. I put the bags down and walked in and sat down next to her, smiling.

"Ha-ha! This is gonna be awesome! Lets go swimming now!" Rouge giggled. She jumped up, dug through her bag to find her swimsuit, and ran in the bathroom. I got mine, and quickly changed into it while she was changing in the bathroom. I was done about a minute before she came out, wearing a pink bakini with flower print on it. I was wearing my blue swim trunks. We walked to the beach, with our towels in hand. We found a good spot, laid our towels down, and sat down. We held hands.

"Lets go swimming now." Rouge said after about 3 minutes. We stood up, and walked towards the water. Then Rouge let go of my hand and ran in the water. I sighed and followed her. We swam for what seemed like months but it was only 4 hours. When we were done, we went inside and dried off. It was 9 at night by then. Rouge changed into her see-through nightgown. I went to get some pizza. When I walked in our room I saw Rouge hunched over the toilet. I put the pizza down on the table and ran to her side.

"Rouge? What's wrong?.. Oh, your sick because of our baby." I said, realizing she was throwing up. She was only a few weeks pregnant and she was already sick. Just how premature was this baby gonna be?

…

Guys, I know its short. But my baby cousin, Bradley, died this morning. He was eight days old, and born at 6 months premature, so its hard for me type a story with a to-be mom in it. Give me a few days, I'll make chapter 11 way better.


	12. Chapter 11: Nightmare

I'm back… and I decided to put a tragedy in here. Well, I was planning all along but… WHEN IT HAPPENS, DON'T LEAVE! I cant allow tragedy to stay that way. I have to make things happy.

Chapter 11:Nightmare.

Rouge's POV

I stood up from being sick. It was midnight, Shadow was asleep, and this was my second time being sick. Ugh, if I'm going to have to deal with this for 9 more…Well, Shadow said 6 months, but still! I couldn't be sick everyday for the next 6 months! This was my Honey Moon! I was supposed to be having the time of my life! But, of course things just don't work out the way I want them to. I sighed and went to lay back down by Shadow. I fell asleep almost at once. Then came the first pregnancy dream.

….

I was standing in my room. Shadow was across from me. The expression on his face… he scared me now, more than ever. He took a step towards me.

"Rouge…I don't want you anymore. Your to ugly." he told her. Ugly. I hated that word. I took a half-step towards him. I questioned him with my eyes. I couldn't believe it. Tears rimmed my eyes.

"But why Shadow? Why? What did I do? I'll fix it! Please don't leave me! I love you! We're married! What about our baby?" I looked down, and gasped. I no longer had a baby bump. Then I heard a beautiful, yet sad cry from behind me. I whirled around. On a blue and black blanket on the ground sat a beautiful baby boy. He had quills that where black, but had white streaks on them. He had a speckle of white chest fur, and the rest was black fur. He was wearing a diaper, and when he looked at me, he had violet eyes, red and blue eyes mixed together. I gasped and ran to him, picking him up. I cradled this precious bundle in my arms, then turned to Shadow.

"That's why. That abomination is why I don't love you any more." Shadow growled, baring his teeth. I gasped.

"Is… Is this our baby Shadow? Our son? I asked, though I knew and feared the answer. Shadow nodded one small, curt, uncaring nod. I swallowed back the bile rising in my throat. I looked at this beautiful, precious bundle in my arms, and wondered how Shadow could call his own son an abomination. I looked at Shadow. He was walking towards us. I tilted my head. Had he changed his mind? But I realized how deadly and wrong I was when I saw a butcher knife glimmer in the moonlight behind him, in his left hand. I gaped at him, then retreated a few steps back, when I backed into a wall.

"Now, Rouge, Let me kill this baby so we can be together again!" He screamed. Tears flowed down my face.

"NO! I WONT LET YOU HARM MIDNIGHT!" I yelled. I had decided to name my son Midnight. If I had had a girl, I would've named her-

"I'll kill you BOTH THEN!" Shadow yelled back, interrupting my thoughts, he grabbed Midnight away from me, and I tried to grab him back but I couldn't. I was threw to the ground. I watched, my ears titled all the way back, as he slit my son's throat. My body went numb as I saw the newborn's eyes pop open wide, and as he gurgled a wail that was cut short by the stop of his heart. I watched Shadow toss the corpse of my son to the ground. He came and sat by me. His hand (that wasn't carrying the bloodied knife) grasped my face, then moved down to my breast. I squealed in pain as he squeezed them. Then, as I watched, horror-stricken, Shadow's face began to morph… INTO KNUCKLES! I screamed. Knuckles smiled.

"What are you doing? What did you to Shadow? Why did you kill my baby?" I begged him. He smacked me.

"Because I love you- your mine. And Shadow, well I took care of him. Don't worry- him of all people should enjoy hell." He laughed a cold hard laugh. I screamed as he began to bring the knife down on my throat.

…...

"Rouge! Wake up! You were screaming in your sleep. Did you, um, have a nightmare?" I was awoken right before Knuckles had gotten the knife into my throat. I gasped and opened my eyes. I looked at Shadow, tears welling up in my eyes. I felt so relieved he was okay. I grasped him close, and snuggled into his chest, sobs racking my body. He held me, knowing know was not the time to ask of what my nightmare was about. My hand slowly went to my belly. Was that part of my dream true? Was I going to have a baby boy and name it Midnight? I hoped so. Though I would love a daughter. I looked past Shadow's shoulder to the clock. It was 5:37. I looked at Shadow. His eyes were curious. I sighed. He needed to know what I had dreamed. So I told him. He tensed when I told him he had called our baby an abomination. I was glad that he loved it. His teeth ground together when I told him of Knuckles and our baby's slit throat. His eyes were wide and filled with terror and hatred by the time I was done telling him.

"Its all right Rouge. As long as your with me, no one will harm you, or our baby." He comforted me. I smiled and hugged him close. Just then, there was a knock at our front door. I sighed, stood up, put on my silver robe, and opened the door. Shadow sat in the bed watching me closely. I opened the door to see a flame-colored cat with aqua eyes and lavender hair. Her tail was tipped with purple, and she wore a blue mini-skirt with a white t-shirt that read room service. She was smiling. Inwardly, I thought this may be Blaze's great times eight grandma.

"Hi there Miss, um Rouge, I think?" She began. I nodded, smiling. "I'm Lucy, your room-keeper. I just wanted to say I'm here if you need me. If you do need me, my sister is in the room across from you, and I stay with her. Her name is Kayleigh. Nice to meet you. Your very pretty. Well, I gotta go, so have a really nice day!" She ran off. I smiled. She looked about, 17 or 18. I walked back inside. I went to make breakfast, wondering about the small one in my belly.

…

_Hope ya' liked it!_


	13. Chapter 12: Home

OMG I read all the reviews and… I cried. You guys have NO IDEA how much you inspire me. Yeah…I'm over emotional. This story is doing great but… PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY TOO! Its in the ninja turtles section of cartoons. Called Raph's Future. Sorry this is short. And just to let you know, Dark is one of my OC's, he's a demon, the king of all demons…Kinda like.. The devil, I guess. Sorry I took so long.

Chapter 12: Home

Shadows POV

"Ah, finally. Only two hours until we're home." I said happily. WE had been at the beach for a full two weeks. We had been driving for two hours already. Rouge was also a month and one week pregnant. She had a pretty big baby bump now. Right now, she was on the phone chatting with Lucy. They had become like sisters over the time we were there. I smiled. She was laughing a beautiful laugh. Rouge said her goodbyes to Lucy, and hung up. She turned to me.

"I cant wait to get home- I'm going to take a nap, okay?" She told me. I nodded. She put her seat back and laid down. Soon enough I heard her snores. I smiled. But I didn't know about her nightmares.

…...

Rouge's POV

"Nooooooooo!" I screamed. I tried to run to Shadow, but I was in chains, held back to a wall. I screamed and cried and struggled, but it was useless. I watched as Shadow was killed before my very eyes. I gasped. Then I looked at his killer. Dark, his claws bloodied, was turning to look at me. I wanted to die, but then again, I didn't. I was pregnant. Dark began his slow advance towards me. I screamed, and pulled at my chains, but it was useless. Then, Dark was stranding in front of me.

"Aw, Such a pretty face, such a pretty face to be expecting such a MONSTER. Let me get that thing out of you, and throw it in a fire." He whispered.

INTERRUPTING: Yeah I saw the Last Exorcism last night so I might use a few ideas…. BACK TO THE STORY:

"Why? It's my baby! You cant kill him!" I screamed. Dark suddenly pulled a scalpel out from his black cloak. He brought it down on my belly, right where the baby would be. I couldn't stop him. I screamed as the pain intensified by a hundred as his hands slid into my stomach. I gasped, out of air. My blood dripped all over the floor. Then I screamed as Dark pulled out my unborn child from my stomach. Then, as he was a demon, he flicked his fingers and a fire, huge, appeared behind him. He turned away from me. My child, too premature to be pulled from my stomach, gurgled a small cry. Then I watched, horrified, as Dark threw my baby into the fire. I wanted to scream, to cry, but I was out of air, out of tears. Then he turned to me, and smiled.

"Him? Well he shall enjoy death." Dark murmured. I gasped. What else could I do? Then, everything became blurry, and I realized I was dying too. From blood loss. Good. I had nothing else to live for. My one true love, Shadow, had been murdered, and my baby had been murdered as well.

…...

Shadow's POV

"Rouge, wake up. We're home." I gently shook her shoulder. Then she sat up, screaming. I jumped a little and then shook her. "Rouge! It was a dream!" I yelled over her screaming. She turned to look at me. Fear was the only expression on her face.

"Dream? No, Shadow. It was a vision. Dark is coming back." She whispered.

…...

CLIFFHANGER! Like I said im sorry its short, but im sick so I cant type for long.


	14. Chapter 13: back?

I am soooooo sorry for the long update I have been sick and I had a lot of homework. Well, this chapter wont be long, I'm sick AGAIN! Grr….I have a weak immune system.

…..

Chapter 13: Back?

Rouge's POV

Shadow sat down on the couch across from me, and held my hands. He looked me straight in the eyes.

"Rouge? Tell me what happened." He told me. I broke down, crumpling myself into the safety of his arms. I sobbed for about ten minutes. The, I looked up at him, my ears tilted all the way back, the tears in my eyes making everything blurry.

"It..it was terrible! Dark, he-he chained me to a wall, and killed you right in front of me, and your blood was everywhere…and I couldn't save you! T-then he cut me open! And took our baby! A-and threw him into a f-f-fire! And I-I c-couldn't s-save o-our b-baby!" I broke down again, sobbing into his chest. His arms tightened around me, and he lowered his head to whisper in my ear.

"Hush, now love… I will never allow that to happen. I love you, know and forever, and I swore on our wedding day that I would stand by your side forever. And protect you. So I shall. I will never allow myself, nor you, nor our baby to die. I love you a lot, and I love our baby a lot, too, you know." He whispered. I smiled, and I fell asleep in his arms.

…...

Shadow's POV

I smiled as she fell asleep in my arms. I picked her up, and brought her to our room, laying her in our bed. I smiled. OUR house. My wife…Maria would be proud. And…I was a father! I smiled, then frowned. Rouge's dream worried me…

…...

? POV

I growled, staring at the black and red hedgehog with the white bat in his arms. They disappeared up the stairs. I turned from their window, streaming profanities…I used my shadow disappearance, and when home.

Master would not be pleased.

…...

I am so sorry this is short but I'm sick and my mom is calling me.


	15. Chapter 14: New enemy?

Guys, girls…I am…SO SORRY! This is the longest update ever…I had a C and I'm supposed to have all A's and B's so I was grounded until I brought it up. Hope you enjoy.

…

Chapter 14: New enemy?

Shadow's POV

I yawned as I sat up, besides Rouge's sleeping figure. It had been one month since her nightmare. I had been on guard, just in case her dream WAS an omen. I sighed and stood up. I walked downstairs and made some hot chocalate. It was snowing outside, and it was December first. Rouge was four months pregnant, and she looked like she was six months. It was 7:34 in the morning. I finished making the hot chocalate, and sat it on the table. I frowned as Rouge walked down the stairs. She usually didn't get up until 2 in the afternoon.

"Rouge? Is something wrong?" I asked her. She walked up to me and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her. She yawned and looked up at me.

"No, I smelled hot chocalate. That always wakes me up." She explained. I laughed. She smiled and laughed with me. Just then, there was a knock at the door. I sighed, and Rouge sat at the table. I went to answer the door.

…..

?'s POV

I waited for them to open the door. As I had thought, master was not pleased when I told him of the bat and hedgehog. I had been punished. I looked at my red wings, at the new scars that were there. Then the door opened.

….

Rouge's POV

I watched Shadow open the door, and I did a double-take when I saw a strange red colored…demon? It had red wings, which had scars, and red horns, and a red tail. It wasn't wearing any clothes, and I guessed it was a girl. It smiled, revealing sharp fangs. Shadow glared.

"Who are you, what are you, and what do you want?" Shadow growled. The demon laughed and raised its claws up and hit shadow, knocking him across the living room and into the kitchen, next to me. I gasped and helped him stand, while the demon walked into the kitchen, across from us.

"I am Vioscha." The demon, Vioscha, said. Shadow stepped in front of me protectively.

"Vioscha…as in Dark's second in command?" He asked. The demon nodded. "Why did you attck me? As I asked before, what do you want?"

"Dark sent me to capture the bat. The white bat, that's carrying the monster. The monster…that Dark orders me to destroy." Vioscha explained. Then, she disappeared. Shadow took a step forward. Suddenly I felt cold, slick arms wrap around me, and I knew it was Vioscha.

"S-Shadow!" I yelped. He swirled around, and tried to grab me, but then, he disappeared. Or, I disappeared.

"We're in hell, if your wondering. I'll go get Dark. But first…" Vioscha started. She grabbed my wrists and chained me to a wall. I gasped. My dream! Vioscha left, and I realized this was a prison. I cried, hoping me and my baby would get out soon.

…...

Shadow's POV

I grinded my teeth, and left the house. I knew how to get to hell. I had been there once or twice. And I was going to save Rouge. No matter what.

…...

Sorry its short. Comment, please.


	16. Chapter 15:Coming

Sorry for the long updates…my house caught fire. Hope ya like this chapter.

…

Chapter 15: Coming.

Shadow's POV

I walked into a dark alley. I went to the back and searched for the small, almost invisible button that would open a portal to hell. Ah, found it. I pressed it, and turned to see a blood-red gas emerge from the new hole in the ground. I took a deep breathe and jumped into the hole. I fell, and fell, and fell, getting hotter and hotter as I fell farther. Then I braced myself for the landing. I thrust my feet down, and landed in hell. I looked up. Damn, I had forgotten how HOT it was. Now, to find Dark and save Rouge. I hated myself right now.

"Why did I let this happen? If they hurt Rouge at all…It'll be all my fault." I muttered. Then I headed towards where Dark would be. His own little hell office.

…...

Rouge's POV

"Vioscha, lets be reasonable about this!" I gasped, as she walked towards me, with a small scalpel in her hand. I leaned my ears all the way back. She was going to kill my baby! No!

"Master Dark's orders were clear: cut the bat's stomach and steal her unborn child. Then kill it, then kill her. I obey him, and only him." Vioscha told me. I shut my eyes. She was going to kill my baby…and I couldn't do a thing. I burst into tears. I knew that once me and my baby were dead…Shadow would kill himself. And it would be all my fault. Vioscha raised the scalpel, and smiled, her fangs tinted red with the innocent's blood. I shut my eyes, and prepared myself for the pain. Then I heard Vioscha gasp, and I heard a thud. I opened my eyes, and saw Shadow. He had grabbed her and threw her across the room. Now he looked at me. I sobbed. Now that he was here, my dream would kill us all. He ran to my side and unchained me.

"Rouge! Are you alright?" He asked, his voice sheer concern. I looked him in the eye, and hugged him, crying as hard as I could.

"S-Shadow! Oh I thought I was going to die! And the baby!" I sobbed. Then, Shadow spun around, and held me behind him. He growled a lethal, dangerous growl. Then I saw Dark appear. And when I looked at Dark, I fainted. The last thing I heard was Shadow's gasp and Dark's evil laugh.

…..

Shadow's POV

I caught Rouge as she fainted. This was terrible on her and the baby, all this stress and terrible stuff that's been happening. I laid her on the ground as gently as possible, then turned to Dark. I had to protect Rouge and the baby. HAD to. I growled, and thought of all the bad stuff that Dark had done. I pulled the red chaos emerald from behind my back, and prepared to use Chaos blast. Dark smiled and raised his claws in a some-what peaceful manner.

"Now Shadow…let's have a nice peaceful talk. I'll let Rouge leave hell unharmed, if…" Dark began. He narrowed his eyes and I saw the look of pure evil in his eyes. I crossed my arms.

"If what?" I asked, urging him to continue. He chuckled. I gagged. He disgusted me, truly.

"If you become a demon. If you become a demon, and join the side of evil. Or you could fight me, and risk your and Rouge's lives." Dark told me, a huge smile on his face. I looked at Rouge, and back to Dark. I couldn't put her in danger, could I? But I could beat Dark… couldn't I? I shook my head. I could… I glared at Dark.

"I'll never leave Rouge and my child! No matter what!" I used Chaos blast, and Dark fought back. It was nothing but a bunch of hits for the next ten minutes, and I wasn't sure if me or him were winning. I felt a lot of pain from my stomach every now and then. Then it was all over. I saw Dark dissolve. I had won? But no, I hadn't. Vioscha stood in front of me, her claws bloodied with the deep black blood that had been Dark's. I tilted my head, why had she killed her master. Then she started to change. From a demon…to a young cat child. I gasped. She had light brown fur with bright green eyes. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you for helping me to defeat him. I am Violet. He captured me and killed my parents years ago. Then he turned me into a demon. Now…Please. Take your wife and leave hell. Before Dark reforms." Violet, the cat that had once been the demon Vioscha, whispered. I smiled, and nodded. I turned and picked her up. Then, I used chaos control, and me and Rouge where back in our house. I sighed and laid her on the bed, and I laid next to her. I was exhausted. My muscles ached, and my head was spinning. I yawned, and started to fall asleep, when suddenly Rouge awoke and sat up. She gasped, and her hand flew to her 6 month old pregnant belly.

"Huh? Rouge, what's wrong?" Only after I asked her that, I realized a liquid was seeping through the bed. I gasped and looked at her fully I the face.

"T-The baby…the baby's coming!" She started to scream and grasp her belly. I quickly picked her up, and raced to the hospital. We got there within ten seconds, for I was going full speed. I ran in, and saw the same nurse as before. She jumped up.

"Doctor! We have a mother giving birth!" She yelled. The same purple walrus doctor came running in, with a stretcher behind him. Then, I think they took Rouge away, to the room to give birth, but it was a major blank to me. The next thing I knew I was impatiently pacing back in forth in the waiting room, hearing Rouge's screams of pain as she gave birth. Because of me, because of me, because of me….Because of me, Rouge was giving birth to the ultimate life form's child. She was experiencing ten times more pain, more blood loss, and… I stopped pacing as I heard the small cry of a young newborn, and Rouge's screams stop. I turned to look at the door where the doctor would walk in. After about 4 minutes, the doctor walked out. I perked my ears, awaiting his news.

"Shadow…You have a newborn daughter. But, Rouge is very weak. She lost a lot of blood. As for your daughter, she's very premature… But, amazingly, she's pretty strong. Come and see them." the doctor said. I nodded. Daughter? I was a father…to a daughter? I smiled. Wow… The doctor led me to a small blue room, that smelled heavily of blood. Rouge was lying in a small light blue bed. The blankets were clean, so I guessed that meant that they had switched the blankets. Rouge's eyes were barely open, and she looked thin, pale, and weak. In her arms, was a small pink bundle. I walked to her side and peered into the blanket, into the face of my daughter. I gasped, and Rouge smiled. My daughter was a hedgehog like me, but she had small wings. She had gray fur, and bright violet eyes. Blue and red mixed together. She had black spots here and there, one was on her left eye. Her small wings were silver. I smiled…she was so perfect, so tiny, so beautiful…

"What…do...you think of her?" Rouge asked me. I kissed her cheek and smiled widely.

"She's perfect Rouge…Perfect. What should we name her?" I asked. Rouge handed her to me, and I held her close. Rouge smiled.

"Maria. Maria Midnight." Rouge whispered. My ears perked up and I looked at Rouge. Tears formed in my eyes. Rouge would name our daughter after Maria? That meant a lot to me, and Rouge knew it. I smiled and nodded.

"That's perfect too." I told her. I kissed Rouge's forehead, and then I kissed Maria's cheek. My family. I had a family.

…...

Did you liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike? Do you like Shadow and Rouge's daughter? XD Im thinking theres gonna be about two or three more chapters.

DISCLAMIER: I do not own Sonic characters, they belong to Sega.


	17. Chapter 16: Going Home

I am soooo sorry! Well eighth grade is over and Summer has started so here ya go!

….

Chapter 16: Going Home.

Rouge's POV

I yawned, and stretched my wings, sitting up in the hospital bed. Today was the day! I smiled wide. Today, me and Shadow bring Maria home! I was so excited. Although…I had been shocked when the doctor told me I had a daughter, I had thought I was carrying a son. But, nonetheless, I made Midnight her middle name. Just then, Shadow walked in, interrupting my thoughts. He looked at me, then walked to my side. He smiled.

"Today's the day…Do you think Maria will like the house?" He asked, blushing slightly. I smiled, taking his hand.

"I know she'll love it, Shadow… But… I was thinking…We don't have a crib, or baby blankets, or-" Shadow cut me off, his right ear twitching, amused.

"Love, I bought everything we need while you were sleeping last night. Its all ready." He said, a little smug. I sighed, and looked at him, asking what colors. "Pink, red, and…gray." He admitted.

"…Okay, I'm good with those colors. When do we leave?" I asked. The purple walrus came in then, and smiled, holding a clipboard.

"Whenever your ready Ma'am." He told me, and the nurse came in holding Maria. She handed her to Shadow, then handed me my outfit.

"We washed your clothes, and I even took the liberty of fixing a hole that was forming." Nurse Sally said. I nodded. Shadow helped me stand, and I walked to the bathroom, changing into my outfit. I walked out, feeling more confident now that I wasn't in a hospital gown. I happily took Maria from Shadow. Nurse Sally smiled.

"Lets go home." Shadow said, wrapping his arm around my waist. I kissed Maria's forehead and walked out. Soon enough, we were home. I walked to the door, and Shadow opened it for me. I loved him so much… And we were finally a family. I laughed and twirled into the house. Shadow chuckled and led me to Maria's new room. I gasped at the beauty. In the middle there was a pink and red crib with a small gray stuffed animal bear. In various corners, small play mats and toys sat, waiting to be played with. On the window seal, there was a small box that had a black and red bow on it. I smiled and sat Maria in her crib, then walked over to the gift. I opened the box, and saw a small baby blanket. I pulled it out of the box, and looked at the design. Tears of happiness came to my eyes. On the blanket, there was a picture of me and Shadow holding hands, and a small little pink bundle was right where our hands joined. Little gray and black dots where here and there, just like Maria's fur. On the edges, the words 'Now and Forever, a happy family, always together, through whatever weather.' were sewn on. I turned and ran to Shadow, hugging him.

"Oh Shadow this is perfect! I love it so much!" I cried. He kissed my forehead.

"I knew you would…" He whispered. I smiled wide, and walked over to Maria's crib. She was blowing little spit bubbles, and stretching her wings out.

"Aw…" I cooed. The feeling in my heart was to much to describe as I placed the small blanket over her fragile body. Emotions that were indescribable rushed through me. I'm a mother…I thought. Tears flowed from my face as I happily hugged Shadow, and we watched our daughter play with the small bear, the blanket covering her. I was so happy, my heart felt like it was going to burst. Maria's small legs kicked, but the blanket stayed on, and she laughed for the first time. A laugh that sounded like church bells. Shadow and me both smiled, and I picked her up, keeping the blanket wrapped around her. Shadow stood right beside me, like I knew he always would. And I knew that this family would last forever, and the thought brought more happiness into my heart. Now and forever… Forever and always.

"I love you Rouge." Shadow whispered, and looked down at Maria. "And I love you too Maria." He kissed her cheek, then kissed mine.

"I love you too Shadow…" I looked down at Maria. "And Mommy loves you too baby." I leaned into Shadow's arms. He lied his head atop of mine, and everything was perfect. Like it always would be.

…

Sorry it's short… I'm planning on either making an epilogue, or putting in a few more chapters. Well, I turned fourteen a few days ago… And I really am sorry it took so long to update… hey, im not good at drawing, but I bet people who are reading this are! Ya know what would be the best? If you guys could draw a picture of what you think Shadow, Rouge, and Maria look as a family and email it to me at  . Or draw a picture of various scenes that where in this story. Lol. Its totally up to you, you don't have to, but I wanna see how people's imaginations differ from my own, and see what you guys think. Well, comment on if I should make the epilogue or a few more chapters, and if you'll do the picture. This story, by far, has got the most comments of all my stories, and I wanna thank EVERYONE because YOU ALL encouraged me. So, thanks. Love you guys! R&R!


End file.
